The Rebirth of Flame
by ShadowsFury
Summary: 1st story... I will try to include all our favorite characters in :
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A man in a warm brown cloak watched as the unexpected storm attack the remains of the once green trees. It was a long since he had stopped and observed the way nature took care of her creations, like a guardian. A light chuckle escaped from the man. How ironic. All things needed a Guardian.

But the time of this one has passed. With the demon lord and his minions defeated, and their corruption _almost _gone, no one would need him. At long last he could rest in peace…

A thunder echoed in the empty room.

"Greetings, Keeper of Secrets." A calm deep voice called.

Faster than the eye could blink the man had the intruder by his shirt collar with one hand, while the other was summoning a blue orb.

If the intruder was supposed to be shocked, he did not show it. In stead he replied in the same tone:

"No need for this. I came to offer you a … proposal for you"

"I do _not _want wish to have anything to do with your kind, _demon scum_!" the man's voice had an edge to it as if provoking the intruder to make a move.

A cruel smirk was pressed to the face of the fiend.

"I do not think you have a choice, Guardian of Tirisfall! You see I … _WE _need your power in order to take control of this wo…"

The blue lightning struck its target dead on. A pile of ash was all that was left. That and a small set of dark runes on the wall.

"In the name of …" Was all that the man said before he took a black piece of parchment and write all the runes to it. He swore under his breath and quickly went to the window. The storm had stopped and the full moon had once again appeared. A deep frown was placed on the old face of the man as his dark emerald eyes scanned the surrounding for any signs of … anything. But nothing was wrong.

He made a single movement with his wrist and a chair conjured out of nowhere. The Fallen Guardian sank in the chair and thought of the scene over and over. Little did he know that hundred of miles away, in the freezing north, after the Frost defeated the Flame, a golden haired figure was trying to drag his fallen master back to safety ...

TBC  
A.N. First fiction - tell me what do you think about the start and if I should continue. Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

A.N. I do NOT own Warcraft.

Cold, regret, sorrow, but mostly pain… This was what Illidan felt as he lay in the blood covered snow. How could he have failed… now all was lost, that demon lord will most probably destroy his minions, Arthas must have reached the Icecrown by now.

Then he realized – pain meant he was alive. With difficulty he tried to get up, but all his muscles screamed in agony at the thought of it. Perhaps the Death Knight had left him to die slowly and painfully, to give the half-elf time to realize that all he had done was in vain. It seemed fitting … no matter what Illidan did no one would mourn his death, no one would be there in the last moment. He tried to fall asleep and wait for the warmth of death to take him, but something in back of his mind kept telling him to fight it, to focus…

Images of his life flashed – the demi-god Cenarius teaching him the druidic ways; Tyrande's face; the Well of Eternity; the wars; the prison; the skull of Gul'dan; the cravings for more magic…

Evil laughter echoed into his troubled mind, first like a whisper then like a clear inhuman speech.

"What makes you even _think _that you could evade your fate, elf? Your defeat was inevitable, now you will serve me in a new way! The new Burning Legion requires spies in this world in order to once and for all! Do not fear, _Lord Illidan,_ you will survive but I fear I need to … give you a boost! Now listed very carefully: You will ally your pathetic forces with the Horde… hmmm it seems appropriate for all the Leagon's creation to fulfill their purpose!"

"I will n-n-never side the rest of my soul with you!"

"You speak as if you had a choice! It is really simple you see, I save your life forgive you for your failure, and in return you do one simple task for me. But I'm afraid that this ... attitude of yours is not acceptable."

If he could yell Illidan's cries would put the banshee's to shame. He felt a great amount of chaotic energy pierce his being. Something else too – an unknown presence was lurking in his mind. The fallen demon hunter tried to resist it.

"Do not fight it. You simply cannot. Let me explain. When 10 000 years ago Sargeras gave you a taste of the demonic essence He improved that pathetic elf being. Now I will continue his work. But your betrayal must not occur _again_! This is why you will be subdued…"

A final blast and he was swallowed by the darkness.

Miles away, on an island, in a fortress called Darnassus, a woman's scream echoed in the empty hallway. The priestess had just woken up from her nightmare.

"High Priestess are you well?" a female voice asked from the doorway.

"Yes, I think so. It was just a dream." Answered Tyrande Whisperwind as she slowly rose up from her room in the Temple of Elune. The soft sunshine rays made the room ethereal.

"It was about time I got up. Is there any new news?"

"No, Priestess, nothing new has occurred. But there have been some strange news from our scouts about an unusually high draconic presence near the Wetlands, South of Ironforge in Azeroth…"

"I believe the Queen of the Dragons currently resides there… hmm so why should the amount of her children there be surprising?" asked Tyrande with a smile, making her newest student blush.

"I um… well … the dragons appear to not only from the red dragonflight but also from the blue, green and bronze. Some even say that the Aspects themselves have been there."

Even though that Tyrande was surprised, she quickly recovered and hid her astonishment.

"That is indeed strange, but there is nothing we can do about that. With Malfurion still in the Emerald Dream we have no ways to contact Yzera or any of the Great Dragons. I suppose they are gathering to discuss something… I wonder what." A small sigh "Now where did we leave our lessons last time?"

"Umm history I believe, High Priestess."

Another sigh escape from Tyrande. She should be used to it by now. But even her closest friends called her by her title. She looked out her window to see the Elven Stronghold peaceful and calm. _As it should be _she darkly thought. After all the night elves had suffered much in the past years. And now those who were supposed to understand nature, use its strength and power to heal the world, chose to take an unexpected path. In spite of her beloved Malfurion, the arch druids planted a new World Tree in hope of gaining their precious immortality. Clearly they had not learned the lessons from the past.

"I see. Go to the library ,Daloor. You were reading about the myths of Cenarius, correct?" after receiving a nod in reply the High Priestess continued "Go on with your research, you seem to have a way to find the most important things in a story. This will help you in your path."

"Thank you, Priestess."

After seeing her student off, Tyrande quickly took a piece of parchment and started writing a letter. It was no coincidence that her dream was of a cloaked figure, a familiar cloaked figure, showing her flashes of horrible things. She frowned. That Prophet wasn't brining good news. Last time the Legion had attack. But the priestess did not understand the, well human as far as she could figure, type of magic he used, and therefore asking the only know to her human mage. Luckily Jaina Proudmoore resided in Kalimdor. Tyrande prayed the gathering of the Great Dragons, the sudden appearance of the Prophet and her dream about Illidan…

Tyrande finished the letter by adding a beautiful silvery mark of the end of it. She walked to a window. Closing her silver eyes, she whispered something and a green owl appear out of nowhere. Tyrande attached her letter to it and ordered it to make haste to Theamore Island. The owl flew off not leaving a sound.

Little did the priestess knew that a blizzard was coming to the Night Elven lands, a blizzard slowly freezing the water of the coast of Northrend, a blizzard created by something unnatural, something vile and corrupt…

On the stormy coast waves mercilessly hit the strong rocks.

But not even a crack was made. On top of the mountain a dark hole was opened, little by little, creating a passage to the forgotten land of Outland, where soon forces would battle and blood would be spilt. Where mighty heroes fought for lost causes and ideals… Where shadows started to cripple their way to the surface, awakening…

A.N. I hope to get at least 1 review ... Be nice ppl (: Oh and for any suggestions and ideas E-Mail me or .. Leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I do NOT own Warcraft.

3 months later

A stormy wind blew through the dusty fields of Outland. A land deserted, abandoned, forgotten… and soon to be reawakened. It has been long since piece. After all there were still remains of the Burning Legion, who longed to taste magic once more. They were waiting, waiting for their masters …

Winds blew harder, thunder echoed in the orange clouds, shadowy bolts of lighting filled the skies. For Prince Kael'thas this kind of storms were something with no special meaning. But this was not an ordinary one. Months ago a storm like this send him and his master to a very unpleasant journey. And since their return, something had changed.

Kael was not a coward, but facing a demon lord was not in his priority list. He let out a long held breath. It was passing. Thunder, lightning and wind stopped as fast as they came. Kael;s fear was replased by confusion, then by curiosity. Why would a demon lord come to Outland and not just continue his way without visiting his master. Weren't the remaining leaders of the legion furious at Illidan? Didn't they wish to punish him?

The young prince sat on the wall of his present home. Lately he had a lot of free time on his hands. So as a result of that he spent most of his days just walking on the walls and maybe give a lecture or two to the trainees. As far as he knew nothing had been planned, no plans of attack towards the Lich King or his lackeys. Now that he thought about that…

After his return to the forsaken land Lord Illidan Stormrage was not his old self again. Kael had the unfortunate duty of trying to calm down his master. Trying being the key word. The half-elf was not happy (to say the least) when he heard that almost all his forces were crushed by the Undead Scourge. In spite of his wrath, his minions weren't severely harmed.

"Isss sssomething bothering you, young Kael?" asked a snake-like voice.

The prince turned around to see the face of one Lady Vashj. The naga leader was his savior and led him to his new master. Even now Kael missed something. Dalaran was where he first learned magic and was fascinated by it. But magic was not the only thing that fascinated him…

"Kael'thasss?"

"I was wondering when someone would came. Bah this is most troublesome. And as you put it - it is bothering me. I believe you have noticed a hmm… a change , simply put, in Lord Illidan. In the last few days he has had nightmares of some kind."

The naga's laughter send shivers down the blood elf's spine.

"Asss far asss I know nightmaresss are not sssomthing to be worried about, Kael. But it isss interesssting that you are watching for out massster'ss well being."

Kael frowned.

"I know that! But please enlighten me. What exactly do you call a half-elf half-demon's body levitating 6 feet in the air, and in the meantime all kinds of spells are chaotically flying in the room! Oh and not to mention, Lord Illidan doesn't even remember that!"

"Calm down, Prince. I'm sssure that it will pass. Although there isss something ssstrange going on with him. I've read sssome very interesssting things. Like sssomthing called _Demon hunter's ways. _Sssems like Lord Illidan wrote down hisss experiencesss. Pity I cannot read all. It isss in some type of magic rune writing. Of courssse he found out what I wasss doing a took the book. I remember him cursing in demonic the second he touched the book."

"Didn't think he was a writer" muttered the prince.

"Thiss isss no laughing matter! According to the book in order to become a demon hunter one mussst capture a demon and bind a part of itsss soul to the hunter and doi…" Kael interrupted her before she could say any more.

"If you are saying there is a demon inside of him, I already know that! Well it's not a demon exactly, more like a demon's creation. The powers inside the skull of Gul'dan are demonic in nature. But I don't see how this explains anything."

"If you let me finisssh you ssshall see!" snapped Lady Vashj." Now asss I wasss sssaying. When the hunter bindsss himssselft to the demonic force he usssesss it and doing ssso hey may become addicted to it…"

"You very well know that my people and I are bonded with the magic, Vashj! Lord Illidan said there is no cure for our hunger!" The young prince's patience was running low. In the last few days he had a lot of pressure and that was not a good thing.

"Yesss, yesss young Kael, no need to get angry" Kael could almost feel the naga smile," and unlike you and your people, Illidan Ssstormrage wasss not bonded with the magic of the Well. And if I recall correctly the Well only increased his power, but it did not cause his addiction. Lord Illidan ssssucceeded in keeping hisss mind and sssoul even after the great demon leader corrupted him."

"Where are you heading with this? And how exactly do you know about that? As far as I know Lord Illidan is very touchy on the subject of his past. Now that I think about it I don't really know anything about him, besides the obvious of course."

"Asss interesssting as that sssubject isss, there isss no time for hissstory lessssons. Now you are aware that Lord Illidan was defeated by Arthasss. I wondered how he sssurvived. After I read that book of hisss, I realizzzed there wasss only one way – only demonsss can survive a battle like that. I fear the energiesss insssside of him hasss taken hold of him."

"Gee thatk you, Vashj. Now I can sleep more soundly at night knowing that I maybe serving a demon, who by the way feeds on what? Oh that's right- on magic. 3 guesses what my people need to survive!"

"Don't let your control over your emotionsss ssslip, Kael'thasss. Or you might find yourssself trapped with no ssstrength left to fight. Now if you wisssh to lead your people to a new sssource of magic, you mussst go back. Lord Illidan isss losssing his grip on reality."

"What!" Clearly Kael'thas was not believing his ears. Surely he couldn't leave his master. "Vashj, I think there is too much sand here and you are losing your mind… How can I leave and deprive my people from the thing they need most?"

"Would you rather ssside with the vile dead and the brutish orcsss? Would you willing slaughter your once allies?" the naga paused. "Now isss the time you shut that mouth of yoursss and lisssten good" added Vashj as Kael was begging to say something in his defence.

"You of courssse know the fate of one of your coussssinsss – Sylvanas Windrunner. What you do not know isss that Lord Illidan send a messsssenger lasssst week. A offer of alliance with the newly founded horde."

Kael's eyes widened. A new Horde? Undead, Orcs, Tauren and Trolls?

"Wait. I know of Sylvanas' turning. But wasn't she freed of the influence of the Lich King? This new Horde's aim must be to destroy Arthas. Why should we back away from such an opportunity." After a short pause he added in a lethal whisper "That bastard deserve to burn in a slow flame."

"That wasss before the Lich King and Arthasss fusssed together. I believe he hasss sssseizzzed control of all hissss undead minionsss. I fear we may end up sssserving thossse who we want to dessstroy."

"But what about the nagas? And where would my people go? The Alliance forces may want to lock us up again."

"Better locked up in a safe place, then awaiting orders to kill your own kind."

"You are correct, Vashj. But what about you and your nagas? Surely Lord Illidan would be furious and most probably will blame you."

"I ssshall take care of that. Do not worry. Jussst be sssure you leave within a week."

"Eh? Wha-? How?"

"Leave that to me."

"I cannot leave and be in your dept again, Vashj."

"Have you learned nothing?" Lady Vashj's voice became cold and venomous. "In order to have a future- _any _future- you mussst leave. I do not believe that the Lich King will be happy to have any kind of elvesss in hisss army. And do not worry about my naga. Like the great Azzzssshara sssaid, we ssshall alwaysss find a way to sssurvive. After 10 000 yearssss I believe I have learned sssomething that you did in a number of weeks, Prince Kael'thasss. Never allow yourssself to be ruled by a power hungry maniac. Asss much asss it pains me to sssay, Lord Illidan hasss changed to what he hated most. But sssomehow I doubt the did thisss alone and that a part of hisss night elf ssself ssstill remainsss hidden. If you inssisst on returning thisss favor, find a way to free him from thisss curse. It is very unpleasant to sssee a fellow elf take the wrong path, when there isss ssso much potential in him. The sssociety, which was once my, now fightsss against me. I do not wisssh the sssame fate to you, young one. Remember you have a week at most to gather you most trusted people and leave this place." She quietly went in the hallway, leading to the central room of the citadel. Kael was too stunned to move or speak. He just stood there. Minutes later a siren came up. She bowed politely and gave Kael a small package along with an envelope.

"Lady Vassshj asssked me to give thisss to you, my Prince."

"Thank you." Was the only answer.

"Will there be sssomething you wisssh?"

Prince Kael'thas stood up from his spot and looked up to the top of the Black Citadel. A few Dragonhawk riders were patrolling. He frowned.

"Yes. In fact there is. Is the night elf prisoner still alive?"

"Yesss. Lord Illidan wissshed to keep her alive. He believesss ssshe may have some information about the warden'sss location."

"That figures. Do we know where she came from? I mean west, south or east?"

"Oh yesss, milord. It wasss Lady Vassshj who found out. I wasss there. If you give me a second to remember her exact words." The naga's eyes closed. When she opened them they were glowing with a green light. When she opened her mouth her voice had changed. It sounded much more feminine, and with much more pain.

"You vile naga shall soon feel the wrath of Justice. Maiev's forces grow stronger with each passing night. The portal that Betrayer opened was kept by our druids and …"

"Thank you, Ulien. That is enough."

"It wasss a pleasssure, milord. Anything elssse?"

"Just one more thing. Call my lieutenants in my chambers. Oh and please inform Lord Illidan I must tend to my people for a while. Seems they are not in top form and need to relax for a while."

"Asss you wisssh."

Kael turned around to glance at the skies. He prayed this thing would work. Looking at the package in his hands he whispered something. A blue light covered his hands. In a small flash the package was gone. Kael looked up. At least the weather on Azeroth would be better.

Another storm was starting. Elven curses following the thunder. Just as fast as the other one, thunder and lightning began to rip the skies. Well maybe these storms weren't the result of demon lords passing though. They were just influenced by the magic. Still he could shake up the feeling he was being watched.

"I really need to stop thinking about stupid demons for a while." These were the last work before the leader of the blood elves went to his chambers to set Lady Vashj's plan in motion.

Near the first portal from Outland to Azeroth, two colossal creatures were apparently waiting. A large mass of chaotic energy made themlook at a storm passing nearby.

"**You are late, Kil'jaden. I do not like my lieutenants to lack punctuality." **Said the first one.

"**Forgive me, master. It won't happen again." **

"**It had better not. Now as I was waiting for you, Sargeras told me how exactly to resurrect him."**

"**SARGERAS? Wasn't he destroyed by one of those foul human Guardians?"**

"**Oh in the name of the great one you are foolish. You should know that our leader is invisible."**

"**ENOUGH! Now is not the time for rivalry. The time has come to revive the Burning Legion. But first we must make sure no one suspects this. Second of all, I have been studying this world's history. The so-called Horde was once the Legion's minions, but it seems that someone has failed to control them. That will be taken care of. Kil'jaden your mission will be to make sure to create as mush chaos as you can."**

"**I have already started this. Soon I will have that puny Lich King and his minions under my command. And Lord Illidan is already _convinced _ about which side he would choose!"**

"**Yes, I must say it was very intriguing to see such a hybrid. A quite powerful hybrid at that. Perfect lieutenant material if I do say so. I approve of your ways for now. Do not dare to disappoint me."**

"**Never, milord."**

"**You may go. Now… Senitar. How did you meeting with the last Guardian go?" a cruel smile came up to the face of the silent demon lord.**

"**Well it seems like he doesn't like our kind now. Strange, having in mind he once held the amazing essence of Sargeras in him. But it would've been much more fun to battle him."**

"**That would have ruined all our plans. I have a new mission for you. Make sure the great one's body is returned to the Great Dark Beyond. I cannot keep his essence in me for much longer."**

"**Yes, yes of course. But my minions are having troubles keeping hidden and digging in the depths of the sea. They need a distraction in order to work faster. A human ship almost spotted one of my succuba. Pity I had to let it pass."**

"**Patience. Soon they will all be in ashes."**

**A.N. Hope someone enjoys this. Well if not at least tell me to stop writing.**


End file.
